


Kith and Kin

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kith and Kin prompt. A very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kith and Kin

Sherlock admired his father above all other man and beast. There was no greater glory in the genius child’s eyes than the calculated approval of that stony man. His affection to his sons was almost mathematical, robotic - as Sherlock remembered it, efficient, accurate, not hampered by emotion.

He died when Sherlock was fourteen. ( _Died is inaccurate as it implies a neutral state, he committed suicide with a handgun, hardly neutral, stop romanticising dead men’s failings._ ) Sherlock has and will always consider it Mycroft’s fault ( _because if it wasn’t his fault ~~it must have been mine, Father was always so angry and I was never good enough)~~. _

——

He sees Mother only upon request. She always liked Mycroft better after all; he doesn’t see the point in trying to win her favour now.

( _He knows he looks like his father, and he sees the pain glint across her face every time she recognises the wrong man for a moment.)_

——

Mycroft is an idiot. And pompous, to boot. Also, he used to be fat.


End file.
